With Some Help Merome
by KatsumiDoesFanFics
Summary: Mitch and Jerome are obviously in love, but neither knows about the other one's crush... Someone has to make Merome happen!
1. Chapter 1 - Car Ride

~Mitch's POV~

My plane has FINALLY landed! I couldn't stand another minute of the screaming baby and kid kicking my chair. His mother was no help at all.

I'm pretty happy that Sky got 10 million subs! To celebrate it, people from Team Crafted, and a few friends, are going to stay in the TC house! I'm excited to see everyone and catch up, but most of all, I can't wait to see Jerome...

I go out to the pick up area and I saw Sky's car. He motioned from me to get in the back seat. I ran up and hopped in.

"Hey doods!" I say to them once I'm buckled.

"MIIIITTTCCCHHH!" Sky said, while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Hey biggums," Jerome said.

"Hi Mitch!" Ty replied.

They were the only ones in the car at the time.

"Is everyone at the house already?" I ask.

"Yep! We came to get you though," Sky replied.

~Nobody's POV~

During the whole car ride, Mitch and Jerome caught up with each other. Sky and Ty had been talking the whole time too, considering they just established Skylox.

Once they got on the highway, Sky and Ty stopped talking and listened to Mitch and Jerome's conversation.

~Sky's POV~

"Ty," I whispered.

"Yeah?" Ty asked.

"Those two are totally flirting!"

"It's so obvious they like each other. Well obvious to everyone but them."

I shook my head, sighing. Funny how things work out that way. Everyone can tell, except for the people who would be the most effected by it.

~Mitch's POV~

I talk to Jerome the whole car ride, enjoying every minute of it. I sigh sadly as I see the house come into view. I wish it would never end, I could talk to him forever.

I opened my door and breathe in the fresh air. It seems like we're home.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

~Ty's POV~

When we figured out about Mitch and Jerome's little crushes, we decided to force them together. Adam sent them out to get groceries and things while we come up with a plan to make Merome a thing!

"So, as you've all been probably able to tell, Mitch and Jerome are crushing. We have to get them together," Adam tells the guys.

"Well.. We do have a pool..." Jason smirked.

"That we do, my friend," Adam replied.

"Operation Pool Party is on it's way!" I cheered.

Everyone cheered with me.

"Today or... when?" Quentin asks.

"Um.. Tomorrow?" Ian suggests.

I agree and everyone else copies.

~Jerome's POV~

When Adam suggested Mitch and I go together to get groceries, we both awkwardly agreed. I know why I felt awkward, but why was Mitch?

I look his direction often, sometimes catching him staring at me too. He would instantly look away and blush a deep pink. I grin at the sight of him blushing of embarrassment.

I realize we don't have a list of what they needed us to get.

"Um... Biggums? What are we supposed to get?" I say while looking down at the cart.

There's no answer, so look up at Mitch. His eyes were fixed on me. I smiled and waved my hand in his face.

"Mitcchhh," I say.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah?" His cheeks burned red.

"I said... What are we supposed to get?"

His face still a crimson color, he replied, "Oh.. Yeah. They gave me this before we left."

He handed me a folded piece of paper with a list of what to get.

"Thanks," I reply smiling. I slowly look up from the paper. I barely catch a glimpse Mitch's head quickly looking away from me. I chuckle with amusement.

~Jason's POV and Time Skip~

We've been at the pool party for maybe... 6 hours? It's already 8 and the sun is setting. I see Mitch sitting on the sit of the pool with only his legs in the water, talking to Seto. I spin around and see Jerome, having a contest with Tyler (Munching Brotato) on who can hold their breath the longest.

Seto and Tyler both look at me and then to Adam. He gives us a thumbs up and we know what to do.

"Jerome, can we move to deeper water? It's harder to go underwater in 5 feet deep water," Tyler asked Jerome.

"Sure buddy!" Jerome exclaimed, diving into the water into the direction of the 9 foot deep end, also where Mitch was with Seto.

Suddenly, Seto grabbed Mitch.

"Seto! Put me down!" He pleaded.

Seto brought him high over his head.

"Please Seto! Don't! Please!"

Seto didn't listen and threw him into the water, quite close to where Jerome was.

Adam burst out laughing, causing some others to join in.

The laughing subsided and the conversations began again.

I still laughed quietly to myself as Mitch realized how close how he was to Jerome and that they were back in the shallow water. His cheeks blushed brightly and he looked down at his hands that were submerged under water.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
